Super Friends 5
__notoc__ Telethon Treachery Greenback chooses to begin his crime spree during the third annual, Justice League 'Super-Thon' in Midtown Metropolis that is hosted by the SuperFriends and their teenage sidekicks Wendy and Marvin. His plan involves two components, both of which hinge on the superheroes hanging around the TV studio making oblique references to other superheroes (For example: Harvey's old Black Cat, Siegel and Shuster's Funnyman and even Iron Man, among others, get either a shout-out or a brief appearance). 1 The first part of Greenback's pan hinges on the hope that the superheroes will be too busy answering the phone to fight crime. 2 The second part of his plan is to kidnap all the richest donors who call into the telethon. He can do this because the Super Friends are very wisely giving out the home addresses of their biggest contributors right over the air. Greenback already seems to know where the biggest donors already live, and he's only waiting for their names to be mentioned on the air. It also appears that every time someone donates from New York, he moans about not wanting to go that far away. When he finally abducts his first wealthy guy, it's Bruce Wayne, so that's bad luck for Greenback. One by one the Super Friends pursue the abducted Batman, eventually leaving only Wonder Woman and Superman on the phones. Eventually, Greenback has to tackle the Super Friends head-on, armed only with a dollar-sign-shaped gun. It's a less-than-fatal weapon, but it allows him sufficient time to escape, carrying a huge bag of money. Unsurprisingly, he got caught. Featured Characters SuperFriends Team Members: * Aquaman * Batman *Robin *Superman *Wonder Woman Supporting Characters * Wendy Harris * Marvin White * Wonderdog Guest Appearances: * Alfred Pennyworth (next appears in issue #26) Guest Stars on Telethon: *Larry Davis (Earth-1A version of Magazine Enterprises Comics’s 'Funnyman')The comedian Larry Davis is a Jerry Siegel / Joe Shuster creation (circa 1948). The two had left DC Comics (National Periodicals) after a dispute over rights over Superman and tried to start a new character at a new magazine company (Magazine Enterprises). The character didn't gain too much popularity. * Daphne Dean, Movie Star -- Mentioned Only *Scott Free, aka Mr. Miracle -- Mentioned Only * Jeannine Gale, a famous singer/song writer (next appears in issue #14) -- Mentioned Only *Kathy Kane, aka Batwoman and her acrobatic team, the 'Dare Devils' -- Mentioned Only * Steve Lombard -- Mentioned Only * Dexter Myles, Stage Actor -- Mentioned Only *Chip O’DooleChip O'Doole was a teen hearthhrob that appeared in Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #49 (December, 1960). -- Mentioned Only * Wilfred Pennyworth, Stage Actor (Alfred Pennyworth's brother) -- Mentioned Only *Gregory Reed -- Mentioned Only *Carlo Di Rienzi, famous stage Magician and former Secret Six member *Linda Turner, Stage Performer (Earth-1A version of Harvey Comics’s 'Black Cat') -- Mentioned Only * Zatanna, the Magician -- Mentioned Only Donators to Telethon: * Ms. Diamond Curtis - Pledged $50,000 * Anthony Stark - Pledged $75,000 (a nod to Iron Man of Marvel Comics) * Bruce Wayne - Pledged $100,000 Villains * Riddler *Greenback - First and Only Appearance Locations * New York City * Gotham City * Metropolis * Wayne Foundation Building Notes *''Tony Stark'' makes a behind-the-scenes cameo appearance. He speaks to Batman on the telephone during the Super-Telethon. Tony is a Marvel Comics Character, more popularly known as Iron Man. *Wendy and Marvin demonstrate full knowledge of the Super Friends' secret identities. The editor hints at the imminent debut of the Wonder Twins. *One of the stars helping the Super Friends is Linda Turner; the Harvey Comics superheroine Black Cat was stuntwoman Linda Turner. The Black Cat is a comic book adventure heroine published by Harvey Comics from 1941 to 1951. Story Images JLA Telethon (Issue 5).png JLA Telethon (Issue 5) 2.png External Links * See: Linda Turner, aka Black Cat, Harvey Comics at Wikipedia. * See: Black Cat at Harvey Comics Database. * See: Larry Davis, the Funnyman at Public Domain SuperHeroes. * See: Magazine Enterprises at Wikipedia. * See: Secret Six Team and list of members at Wikipedia. * See: Secret Six Disambiguation Page at the DC Database. References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:1977 Releases